


Prankster: Ace x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Reader team up to prank Marco in...interesting...ways. {ONESHOT/COMPLETE}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster: Ace x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ace is king.

Quietly, you snuck through the halls of the Moby Dick, eyes peeled for the pirates on watch. Equipment jangled at your waist, but you muffled them with a cloth. Your feet carried you one step at a time to Ace's room. Was he ready?

You reached a door. Carefully, you stuck out a white-gloved hand and twisted the handle, making the door open without a noise. You crept over to the prone body on the bed at the opposite side of the room.

"Ace. Hey, Ace." You poked his cheek with your pointer finger, but all the second division commander did was roll over and snore. You sighed.

"Yo, Ace. Wake up." No response.

"There is meat downstairs!" You whisper-yelled in his ear.

Ace jolted awake, eyes wide.

"Meat? Where?" Then he saw you. 

"Oh. It's time already?" The freckled man asked sleepily, sliding out of bed. He heaved a yawn.

"Yeah. Come on already!"

The two of you slipped through the ship, both of your vast knowledges of all the secret passages aiding greatly. Soon, you opened a wooden trapdoor that led to the deck. It creaked slightly, but there was no problem. 

You turned around to see a devious smirk on Ace's face, lit creepily by the light from the colorful sunrise. 

"This is gonna be hilarious," he hissed, hauling himself out of the hole. You nodded.

"Gotta hurry, or Thatch'll find us."

You continued on to the kitchen, skillfully avoiding any crewmates on guard. The sole person, however, was Haruta, making it a more difficult process. 

"Ace, you go and I'll distract her somehow..."

The freckled man shook his head.

"Watch and learn, (f/n)," he smirked.

Ace then proceeded to speak, but his voice seemed to come from an entirely different direction.

"Oh man, I'm hungry! Wonder if Thatch is up ye-et?"

Haruta whipped around angrily and stalked off, a furious look on her face.

"Goddamnit, Ace!" she shrieked, disappearing down a nearby staircase. You grinned.

"Nice one."

Fire Fist repositioned his hat.

"It's a useful technique."

With a smile, you shot him a thumbs up, then walked towards the final barrier before the epic prank could commence. Marco's door. 

It was the same as any other; wooden, a circular window in the front; his, however, came with a combination lock, as did many of the commanders'. You stepped forwards.

"7...2...8...9." As you spoke, you put in the code. It clicked, and you pushed it open. 

Marco lay asleep in bed, chest rising and falling rhythmically. You grinned, and gestured at Ace.

"Give the thing."

The fire user tossed you a bottle of hair dye and a permanent marker, which you caught and twirled expertly between two fingers.

"You get to work. I'll start here," you whispered, pointing at the phoenix's face.

Ace gave a low chuckle.

"Got it."

Approaching the sleeping figure was an easy task. Smearing his blonde hair with 'Purrfectly Pretty Pinkalicious Paint' was a completely different story. You ran your fingers slowly through the individual stands. If you yanked any hair, he'd wake up immediately. 

Ace, on the other hand, carried a gallon of yellow paint and a brush. He was in the process of painting glow-in-the-dark pineapples on the walls. He also had a few of the golden-green fruits, to be placed in odd locations. 

You turned your eyes to Marco's peaceful face. Oh, he was gonna be mad.

But you had no time to worry. 

Uncapping the marker swiftly, you positioned the tip just over the man's upper lip. 

_Swish._

A bold stripe of neon green appeared.

_Swish-flick._

Another, this time pointing up in a vast curl.

_Swish._

The markings were mirrored on the other side. 

Examining your handiwork, you stifled the urge to giggle. 

"I'm done," you announced. Ace grinned. 

"So am I. Lets get going."

The two of you snuck back out, returning to your respective rooms.

_Mission complete._

\------  
++Extended Ending++

"ACE! (F/N)! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

You exchanged a glance with Fire Fist.

"Crap."


End file.
